


Gelegentlich regelmäßig

by AnnaMarieLuise



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaMarieLuise/pseuds/AnnaMarieLuise
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Steves Cargohosen Ausgangssperre haben.





	Gelegentlich regelmäßig

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an meine Beta kriski!

** Gelegentlich regelmäßig **

Es war einer dieser fast schon obszön schönen Sommerabende auf Hawaii, die Danny noch immer gruselten und den Kopf schütteln ließen. Wie konnte diese perfekte Postkartenidylle nur echt sein.

Chin hatte seine Freunde, Kollegen und Familie eingeladen, um mit ihnen zusammen seinen runden Geburtstag zu feiern. Sie hatten gratuliert, angestoßen und nun standen sie ausgelassen zusammen und warteten auf den letzten Gast.

Danny stand etwas abseits und drehte nervös sein Glas zwischen den Fingern.

Er vermisste Steve so sehr. Seit Wochen schon war er nicht mehr bei ihm gewesen. Keine einsilbigen Gespräche oder einvernehmliches Schweigen am Strand mit einem Bier in der Hand. Seit längerem hatte er Gefühle für Steve, die weit über die einer Männerfreundschaft hinausgingen. Seit er das endlich akzeptiert hatte, ertrug er die Nähe seines Freundes kaum noch in dem Wissen, dass er ihm nie so nah sein würde, wie er es wirklich wollte. Deshalb war er ihm privat aus dem Weg gegangen.

Er hatte sogar nach einer Ausrede gesucht, um Chins Party fernzubleiben. Aber Grace hatte sich so darauf gefreut, mal wieder einen Abend mit den Kollegen und Freunden ihres Vaters zu verbringen und er brachte es nicht übers Herz, sie zu enttäuschen. Ihr glockenhelles Lachen klang zu ihm herüber, und er war nun doch froh, dass er hier war. Denn als Steve endlich eintraf, musste Danny schlucken. Mehrfach hart schlucken. „Wow, was ist passiert? Sind alle deine T-Shirts in der Wäsche? Hast du dir deine allgegenwertigen Cargohosen beim letzten Einsatz ruiniert? Oder warum erfreust du meine trüben Augen mit deinem schicken Outfit?“ Dabei wanderten eben diese gar nicht mehr so trüben Augen anerkennend von oben nach unten über das hellblaue Hemd und die schmale, dunkelblaue Hose. Als er seinen Blick wieder hob, musste er sich zwingen, wieder ganz nach oben in Steves Gesicht zu schauen und nicht in der Mitte hängenzubleiben.

„Es gibt ja kaum Anlässe wie diesen hier außer noch gelegentliche Clubbesuche …“, entgegnete Steve und biss sich dafür gedanklich auf die Zunge.

Danny wurde hellhörig. „Club im Sinne von speziellem Club?“, fragte er ohne jeglichen Spott.

Steve wand sich innerlich, erkannte aber auch das ernsthafte Interesse und spürte einen winzigen Funken Hoffnung – es war Danny, der ihn das fragte, DER Danny, SEIN Danny – „Ja.“

Danny senkte die Stimme: „Gelegentlich regelmäßig?“

Steve antwortete nun ebenfalls leiser, aber wieder nur knapp: „Ja.“

„Gelegentlich regelmäßig im Sinne von einmal im Jahr oder alle drei Monate oder jeden letzten Montag im Monat?“

„Eigentlich war ich schon länger nicht mehr dort.“

„Warum?“

„Das, was ich suche, finde ich dort nicht.“

„Vielleicht warst du zum falschen Zeitpunkt dort.“

Steve erinnerte sich an die offene Frage. "Freitag, nicht Montag", hauchte er, drehte sich um und ging, um dem Geburtstagskind zu gratulieren. Es war alles gesagt. Wenn es so war, wie er hoffte, wie er es sich seit langem wünschte, würde er das in ein paar Tagen erfahren.

*** * ***

Die nächsten Tage waren wie immer. Im Auto unterwegs zu den Einsätzen beschwerte sich Danny über Steves Fahrstil. Der Commander ließ diese Tiraden über sich ergehen. Danny fuchtelte herum, Steve raste gelassen durch die Gegend.

Im Einsatz verständigten sie sich wortlos, einer verließ sich blind auf den anderen, eben alles wie immer. Keiner der beiden erwähnte das Gespräch von Chins Geburtstagsparty.

Bis Freitag. Es war der letzte Freitag des Monats. Da änderte sich die Stimmung im Auto. Steve fuhr „zivilisiert“. Danny sagte dazu nichts. Danny hielt seine Hände ruhig, sie hatten heute Flugverbot. Er schien nervös. Auch Steve wirkte angespannt.

Anders als sonst sprachen sie nicht über ihre Pläne für Freitagabend und das Wochenende.

Zum Feierabend rief Steve seinem Team zu: „Macht Schluss für heute. Schönes Wochenende und bis Montag“, und verschwand.

„Was war das denn?“, Kono schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.

„Danny?“, Chin hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Keine Reaktion.

„Danny???“

Der Angesprochene blickte auf, sah die fragenden Gesichter seiner Kollegen, zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ihr habt ihn gehört: bis Montag“, und verschwand ebenfalls.

*** * ***

Am Abend stand Danny an der Bar eines exklusiven aber auch expliziten Privatclubs mit Blick auf den Eingang. Er war auf der Herfahrt an Steves Haus vorbei gefahren und hatte gesehen, dass sein Boss noch zu Hause gewesen war. Wenn seine Vermutung stimmte und seine Hoffnungen erfüllt wurden, musste er sehen, wenn ER herein kam.

Und tatsächlich …

Steve stand in der Tür, blickte suchend umher, sah Danny, lächelte. Sein Blick blieb an ihm hängen und er strahlte, als er langsam auf ihn zukam.

„Was Interessantes entdeckt? Oder gar gefunden, was du suchst?“

„Entdeckt schon lange. Gefunden erst jetzt.“

„Und was machst du jetzt mit deiner Entdeckung? Mit deinem Fundstück?“

„Kommt darauf an, was das Fundstück mit sich machen lässt, was es mit mir machen will.“

Da erklang _You Raise Me Up_ von John Barrowman. Und als könnte es nicht besser passen, fasste Danny Steves Hand und zog ihn mit den Worten: „Jetzt im Moment würde es gern tanzen“, auf die Tanzfläche.

Dort verließ ihn der Mut und er ließ Steves Hand wieder los. Etwas linkisch hoben sie abwechselnd erst den rechten und dann den linken Arm. Sie wussten beide nicht so recht, wer bei diesem, ihrem ersten Tanz führen sollte.

Kurz entschlossen schlang Steve seinen linken Arm um Dannys Hüfte, zog ihn an sich, ergriff mit seiner rechten Dannys linke Hand und übernahm die Führung. Alles andere wäre albern gewesen, er war schließlich einen Kopf größer als Danny.

Dankbar für Steves Initiative ließ Danny die Nähe zu. Er hatte Steve so sehr vermisst.

Danny schmiegte sich an Steve. „Wir sollten reden. Wir müssen reden.“ Er hatte zwei private Räume reserviert – ein Spielzimmer im Untergeschoss und ein Séparée zum Reden in der Nähe der Bar. Letzteres schlug er nun vor.

Auf dem Weg an der Bar vorbei nahmen sie jeder ein Bier mit. Im Séparée angekommen, schloss Steve die Tür. Damit ging außen die rote Lampe an und sie würden ungestört bleiben.

Steve musste zügig handeln bevor ihn der Mut verließ. Er musste in den SEAL-Modus schalten, sonst würde er dieses Gespräch nicht überstehen. Er musste wissen, ob er in letzter Zeit unvorsichtiger gewesen und gesehen worden war oder sich irgendwie anderweitig verraten hatte. Woher sonst wusste Danny von dem hier? „Woher weißt du von dem hier?“, und er machte eine raumumschließende Handbewegung.

„Ich wusste es nicht. Es kam mir in dem Moment in den Sinn, als du ‚gelegentliche Clubbesuche‘ als einen der wenigen Anlässe nanntest, deine heißgeliebten Cargohosen im Schrank zu lassen. Und ich wusste bis heute Abend nicht, ob ich die Signale richtig gedeutet habe und ob es überhaupt Signale waren. Und wenn es welche gab, ob sie eher allgemeiner Natur waren oder tatsächlich mir galten.“

„Du hast so ernsthaft und interessiert auf meine unvorsichtige Äußerung reagiert – ja – die Signale galten dir. Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch auf Männer stehst, dass du bi bist. Deshalb war es ein, wenn auch längst überfälliger, Schuss ins Blaue. Und scheinbar ein Volltreffer.“ Und er grinste.

„Tja, ich stehe nicht auf Männer. Nicht in der Mehrzahl. Nur auf einen. Auf einen ganz bestimmten. Auf dich.“ Er senkte den Kopf und flüsterte leise: „Steve“, als müsste er sich erst daran gewöhnen, diesen Namen auszusprechen. Er konnte es noch nicht so richtig fassen, dass sie jetzt hier saßen. „Und du? Hast du Erfahrungen mit Männern? Deine ‚gelegentlichen Clubbesuche‘ lassen das vermuten.“

„Ja, ich bin bi. Aber beim Militär kommt das noch immer nicht so gut. Deshalb habe ich auch außerhalb dieses Clubs nie etwas in diese Richtung unternommen. Bei einem Mann kannst du dir nie sicher sein, ob er ‚wie du ist‘. Wenn du eine Frau anflirtest und sie ist nicht interessiert, ist das in der Regel nicht dramatisch. Wenn du bei einem Mann falsch liegst, kann das enorme Wellen schlagen. Ich war übrigens vor sechs Monaten das letzte Mal hier. Als ich verstanden und akzeptiert hatte, dass ich nicht finde, was ich suche, dass du es bist, den ich will, konnte ich das hier nicht mehr. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dich zu betrügen.“ Beschämte senkte er den Kopf. „Aber du? Woher kanntest du diesen Club, wenn du doch nicht auf Männer stehst?“

„Ich kannte ihn nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass es sich um einen speziellen Club, welcher Art auch immer, handeln musste. Denn wir gehen ja durchaus gemeinsam in Bars und Clubs. Dann aber eben in ‚normaler‘ Alltagskleidung, du – sehr zu meinem Leidwesen – in deinen Cargohosen. Wenn du dich also schick machst und ausgehst in Clubs und davon nichts erzählst, mussten das ‚spezielle‘ Clubs sein. Dass du dann meinen Fragen nicht ausgewichen bist sondern, wenn auch zähneknirschend, geantwortet hast, lies mich hoffen, dass es um Schwulen-Clubs ging. So gesehen waren meine Fragen AUCH ein längst überfälliger Schuss ins Blaue mit Treffer ins Schwarze.“ Und er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, setzte sich auf Steves Schoß, und legte den Kopf an die Schulter seines Freundes. „Steve“, murmelte er in dessen Halsbeuge.

Der Angesprochene wollte Danny nicht überfordern. Er konnte sich noch zu gut daran erinnern, welches Chaos in ihm geherrscht hatte, als er realisiert hatte, dass er auch auf Jungs stand. Zugegeben, damals war er ein Teenager gewesen, die Hormone hatten verrückt gespielt und sowieso war es eine andere Zeit gewesen. Heute, 25 Jahre später, war der Umgang mit Homosexualität selbst beim Militär liberaler, zumindest auf dem Papier. Und Danny war erwachsen. Aber trotzdem musste ein Sturm in ihm toben, wenn er sich plötzlich zu seinem besten Freund so hingezogen fühlte wie sonst nur zu Frauen. Während Steve diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, wisperte Danny an seinem Hals immer wieder: „Steve.“ War er dabei, abzudriften? Das konnte böse enden. „Nicht überfordern“ hin oder her, er musste Danny zurückholen. Also schob er die Schulter, an der Danny lehnte, vorsichtig nach vorn, umschloss dessen Gesicht sanft mit beiden Händen und hob es an, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Und was er da sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Er blickte in zwei aufgewühlte ozeanblaue Seen.

Für einen Augenblick drohte er darin zu ertrinken. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Dannys wunderschöne Lippen, die er schon so lange küssen wollte. Er beugte sich nach vorn und berührte sie leicht mit seinen Lippen. Es war nur ein schüchtern gehauchter Kuss. Aber Danny war sofort wieder bei ihm.

Er schlang seine Arme um Steves Hals, zog ihn zu sich herunter und erwiderte den Kuss. Zunächst ebenfalls sanft und vorsichtig. Steves Lippen waren weich und trotzdem fest. Und so verheißungsvoll. Der Kuss wurde fordernder, leidenschaftlicher.

Steve vergrub eine Hand in Dannys Haaren, während die andere begann, seinen Rücken zu streicheln.

Danny stöhnte in den Kuss und wand sich genüsslich auf Steves Schoß.

Plötzlich hielt Steve inne: „Stopp Danny. Stopp! Nicht so schnell. Wir sollten es langsam angehen lassen.“

Sie einigten sich schweren Herzens darauf, heute noch nicht weiter zu gehen. Dafür war es beiden zu ernst miteinander.

Vorsichtig sagte Danny: „Ich würde gerne für dich kochen, aber …“, er zögerte „… du kennst ja meine Wohnung …“

Steve war zunächst enttäuscht. Dann kam ihm eine Idee und er fragte hoffnungsvoll: „Bei mir?“

Danny nickte strahlend. „Morgen?“

„Wann?“

„Um acht.“

„Wie lange vorher musst du anfangen?“

Danny überlegte fieberhaft, was er überhaupt kochen sollte. Kurz war er versucht, panisch aufzuspringen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sich hier mit Steve zu einem Candle-Light-Dinner verabredete. Ihr erstes Date. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Und dann auch noch gleich morgen? Soviel zu „es langsam angehen lassen“. Andererseits – hatten sie nicht schon genug Zeit verloren und monatelange Qualen hinter sich? „Zwei Stunden.“

„Okay, du kennst dich ja aus. Ich bin um sechs weg. Wirst du alles finden, was du brauchst?“

„Ich denke schon.“

Steve wurde im Laufe dieses Gespräches immer forscher, Danny immer Danny-untypisch ruhiger und unsicherer. Steve registrierte das und schmunzelte innerlich, dabei war er selbst nervös bis zum Umfallen. Ein Date. Mit Danny. Nein, nicht einfach nur ein Date: ein Candle-Light-Dinner.

*** * ***

Am Samstagvormittag ging Danny einkaufen und besorgte alles, was er zum Kochen brauchte. Er hatte sich für sein indisches Lieblingsessen entschieden. In seiner Kindheit kochte es die Mutter eines Freundes immer für die halbe Nachbarschaft und er liebte es wirklich. Er hatte ihr oft dabei geholfen und beherrschte heute alle Gerichte dieses Menus. Außerdem ließ es sich gut zu Hause vorbereiten und am Abend bei Steve ohne viel Aufwand vollenden.

Als erstes musste er das Fleisch marinieren. Dazu schnitt er das Hühnchen in mundgerechte Stücke und massierte das Tandoorigewürz großzügig und gründlich ein. Später bei Steve würde das Fleisch auf dem Backblech im Ofen alleine klar kommen und es bestand keine Gefahr, dass es zu trocken oder anbrennen würde.

Aber irgendwie war er sehr nervös und hibbelig – Danny eben. Das Dessert kam als nächstes an die Reihe und er vermasselte es komplett. Hektisch rannte er hin und her, drehte völlig durch, schmiss alles weg, zwang sich zur Ruhe – Ruhe? Wie denn? Es war Steve, für den er kochte, DER Steve, SEIN Steve. Er musste sich beruhigen, sonst würde das hier nichts werden. Er verdrängte den gestrigen Abend, tat so, als wäre alles noch wie vor einer Woche, wie vor Chins Geburtstag und er schaffte es schließlich. Er kochte für einen Freund, freute sich auf den Abend mit seinem Freund, seinem besten Freund zugegebener Maßen, seinem Partner, mit dem er schon so viele brenzlige Situationen gemeistert hatte, da würde das bisschen Kochen hier doch wohl auch zu schaffen sein.

*** * ***

Zur selben Zeit lief auch Steve auf Hochtouren und tobte wie ein Duracell-Häschen auf Speed mit Besen und Staubwedel durch sein Haus. Er räumte auf, putzte die Küche und alle Zimmer, wienerte die Bäder, bezog die Betten frisch, musste sich irgendwie beschäftigen vor lauter Anspannung. Er war nervös wie ein Teenager vor seinem ersten Date. Als er kurz davor war, ein zweites Mal die Küche zu putzen, schüttelte er panisch amüsiert über sich den Kopf und zog seine Laufsachen an. 20 km sollten reichen. Wieder zurück war es fünf Uhr. Endlich! Völlig untypisch für den SEAL duschte er lange und ausgiebig. Beim Rasieren fiel sein Blick auf den Haartrimmer und er griff schmunzelnd danach. Was soll‘s, dachte er, wenn schon, denn schon. Gestern Abend hatte er auf diese Art der Vorbereitung verzichtet, da er, anders als noch vor ein paar Monaten, nicht auf Sex aus gewesen war, es sei denn, mit dem einen Einzigen, was völlig unrealistisch erschienen war. Hatte er doch nicht mal gewusst, ob Danny da sein würde. Wie hatte er nach dem Abend vor knapp einer Woche bei Chins Geburtstag auch nur ansatzweise annehmen können … Danny hatte die Tage danach keine Regung gezeigt, keine einzige Andeutung gemacht. Weder scherzhaft in typischer Danny-Art noch nebenbei. Als hätte es dieses Gespräch nie gegeben. Und was hieß schon „Gespräch“. Es waren kaum ein paar Worte gewesen, mehr geflüstert, fast schon gehaucht. Andererseits – er war es doch gewesen, der nach den letzten Worten einfach gegangen war und Danny stehen gelassen hatte. Was musste dieser da gedacht haben? Kein Wunder, dass er danach keine Reaktion gezeigt hatte. Und dann hatte Danny gestern Abend im Club auf ihn gewartet, und mit einem Mal war alles ganz anders gewesen, alles so einfach. Seine Welt – nein, ihrer beider Welt – war plötzlich auf den Kopf gestellt worden, und heute Abend hatten sie ein Date. Er grinste breit von einem Ohr zum anderen.

*** * ***

Geschafft. Ohne weitere Verluste waren alle Gerichte soweit vorbereitet, dass Danny sie bei Steve unfallfrei fertigstellen konnte. Er räumte die Küche auf und packte alles, was er brauchte, ins Auto. Dann ging er duschen und zog sich frische Kleidung an. Danny hatte sich genau überlegt, was er zu einem Date mit einem Mann anziehen würde. Stoffhose und Hemd, was keine Überraschung war, denn das trug Danny immer. Bemerkenswert war die Farbe: Schwarz. Ganz schwarz. Figurbetont. Sehr figurbetont. Er hoffte, Steve damit zu beeindrucken und nicht wieder gestoppt zu werden, wenn die Leidenschaft mit ihm durchging.

Bei Steve angekommen, schaltete Danny zuerst den Backofen ein, um ihn für das Tandoorihühnchen vorzuheizen. Er verteilte das Fleisch auf dem Backblech, um es später in den Ofen zu schieben, wenn dieser die richtige Temperatur hatte. Das Blumenkohlcurry musste er nur noch mal erhitzen, die Erbsen würden darin auftauen. Vorspeise und Dessert hatte er komplett zu Hause vorbereitet. Die mussten nur noch angerichtet werden.

Danny begann damit, den Tisch zu decken. Er hatte Tischtuch, Kerzen und sein gutes Geschirr mitgebracht, denn er wollte sich auf seine eigenen Sachen verlassen, um sich wenigstens in diesem einen Punkt auf gewohntem Terrain zu bewegen. Er arbeitete zügig und war nach kurzer Zeit mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Nachdem er noch überall im Raum Kerzen verteilt hatte, trug er die kleine Tasche mit frischer Wäsche und einem sauberen Hemd für den nächsten Morgen ins Gästezimmer. Man konnte nicht wissen … sicher war sicher. Grinsend stellte er fest, dass das Bett frisch bezogen und auch das Gästebad blitzblank geputzt war. Steve wollte wohl auch auf Nummer sicher gehen. Nun, vielleicht galt „es langsam angehen lassen“ ja tatsächlich nur für gestern Abend, hoffte Danny.

*** * ***

Steve war in der Zwischenzeit bei Chin angekommen. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Oh …“, grinste dieser, als er das Outfit des unerwarteten Besuchers vor seiner Tür sah, zur Seite trat und ihn herein bat. „Auf dem Weg zu einem Date?“

„Yep.“

„Kenne ich sie?“

Steve wand sich.

„Oh, ich kenne sie?“

Steve wand sich immer mehr. „Nicht sie. Und ja, du kennst ihn.“

Chin riss kurz die Augen auf und sich sofort wieder zusammen. Er hatte früher mal vermutet, dass Steve – auch? oder nur? – auf Männer stand, sich aber nie weiter Gedanken darüber gemacht. Warum auch? Das war jedem seine eigene Sache und er hatte kein Problem damit, dass sein Boss und Freund jetzt mit einem Mann ausging.

„Wer? Und seit wann?“

„Seit wann kann ich dir beantworten. Wer, nicht ohne ihn.“

Chin hatte drei Fragezeichen auf der Stirn und blickte ihn auffordernd an.

„Gestern Abend.“

Chin war kurz erstaunt und nickte ihm dann, immer noch auffordernd, zu.

„Gefühle für ihn habe ich schon sehr lange. Aber ich hatte keinerlei Hoffnung auf Erwiderung. An deinem Geburtstag dann gab es erste Andeutungen und eine mehr als wage ‚Verabredung‘. Und gestern Abend dann das Treffen und die Gewissheit.“

„Wo trefft ihr euch?“

„Er kocht für mich.“

„Okay, dann kannst du mir nicht sagen, wo. Denn da ich ihn ja kennen soll und wahrscheinlich weiß, wo er wohnt, wüsste ich dann, wer er ist.“

„Bei mir.“

Und wieder hatte Chin Fragezeichen im Gesicht.

„Seine Wohnung ist … nun ja … ungeeignet.“

„???“ Chins Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Langsam durchsickerte ihn die Erkenntnis und er grinste siegessicher. „Ich kenne nur einen, der a) kochen kann, b) dessen Wohnung ungeeignet für ein Date ist und der c) genauso ewig und unglücklich in dich verknallt ist wie du in ihn.“

Steve sah ihn ungläubig an und platzte heraus: „Das kannst du nicht wissen!“

„Danny.“

Steve fragte resigniert: „Das hast du gewusst?“

„Nicht gewusst, aber geahnt. Es war eigentlich nicht zu übersehen.“

„Für dich vielleicht.“

„Nicht nur für mich.“

Nun war es Steve, dem die Fragezeichen auf die Stirn geschrieben standen.

„Ihr seid wie ein altes Ehepaar. Streitet miteinander, keift euch an, aber nach außen, gegen den Rest der Welt, steht ihr wie eine Wand, einer für den anderen. Ihr vertraut und versteht euch blind. Dicke, nein beste Freunde. Einer kann nicht ohne den anderen. Da war das nur der logische, konsequente, nächste Schritt. Ich freue mich für euch und wünsche euch von Herzen alles, alles Gute. Kono wird ausflippen“, grinste Chin.

„KONO?“ quietschte Steve völlig SEAL-untypisch.

„Ich sagte doch, nicht nur für mich offensichtlich.“

Steve stöhnte.

„Keine Sorge. Wir stehen vollkommen zu euch und keiner wird ein Problem damit haben. Glaub mir, wir sind da alle viel liberaler und offener als das Militär. Apropos?“

„Offiziell ist ‚DADT‘ zwar abgeschafft, aber bis das bei allen auch wirklich angekommen ist, wird es wohl noch mindestens eine Generation brauchen. Eher zwei, bis wirklich alle danach handeln.“

Chin nickte wissend. War das doch auch bei der Polizei „gängige“ Praxis und auch dort hatten es Homosexuelle noch immer nicht leicht und wurden bei Beförderungen gerne mal „übersehen“.

Steve war in den letzten Minuten immer unruhiger geworden. Es war an der Zeit, zu seiner Verabredung zu gehen.

Chin verabschiedete ihn mit einer aufmunternden Umarmung: „Du schaffst das. Es ist Danny.“

„Eben.“

*** * ***

Steve stand vor seiner Haustür.

Er war nervös.

Sehr nervös.

Extrem nervös.

Als auf sein Klingeln hin die Tür aufging, wurden alle seine Sinne überflutet. Der ganze Raum erstrahlte in warmem Kerzenlicht. Er sah den liebevoll mit Dannys Geschirr gedeckten Tisch. Es duftete verführerisch und das leckerste stand vor ihm: Danny. Er musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, ihn nicht gleich hier an der Tür an sich zu ziehen und stürmisch zu küssen. Aber das Dessert kam schließlich erst am Ende des Dinners. Obwohl er gerade das Gefühl hatte, Vorspeise, Hauptgang und Nachtisch in einem vor sich zu haben.

*** * ***

Als es klingelte, wischte sich Danny seine vor Aufregung feuchten Hände ein letztes Mal am Handtuch ab, ging langsam zur Tür, atmete tief durch und öffnete. Steve sah göttlich aus und hielt ihm wortlos eine einzelne rote Rose entgegen. Danny schaute ihn an und fragte sich, warum er überhaupt gekocht hatte. Standen doch Vorspeise, Hauptgang und Nachtisch in einem vor ihm. Er zog den Leckerbissen ins Haus und schloss die Tür.

*** * ***

 


End file.
